Unlucky Girl
by smgirl
Summary: FINISHED! Mia is having some bad luck. First, she breaks her arm. Then...well, you'll just have to read to find out.
1. The Accident

**Unlucky Girl**

The Accident

Lilly really gets on my nerves sometimes. I know we're best friends, but sometimes she doesn't treat me like a friend. Like today at school. She's having this strike on the making of leather products. She hates it when animals are hurt, and I do too, but leather products? I mean, come one! They've been around forever, and no one's done anything about it yet because no one cares. I didn't agree with her on this one, so now she's mad at me. I guess she'll still let me stay at her house tonight. My mom is going to visit some of her relatives that are out of state, so I have to stay with someone. Oh, here Lilly comes now. She actually looks happy. I hope that's a good sign.

"Mia, you'll never guess what just happened! Just guess!" Great! I hate it when people ask that question. Why do they expect us to guess the right answer anyway? I guess I'll give it a whirl.

"Um...Michael was actually nice to you?" Lame, I know. She made a face that showed that that was far from the right answer.

"Yeah right! No, a teacher actually agreed with my strike! She's going to sign my petition and pass it around for the other teachers to sign it, too. Isn't this awesome!" I tried to look happy for her. I mean, at least she wasn't mad at me anymore. I put on a fake smile and tried to sound cheery.

"Oh yeah, that is great Lilly." The bell rang just then, telling us we had better hurry or we'd be late. We said goodbye to each other, and I made my way down the hall to Algebra. I have so much trouble in this class. Luckily, I have Michael to tutor me. Michael. Lilly's older brother. I used to think he was annoying, but now I love him. Literally. He doesn't think of me that way, though. I guess I'm just the annoying best friend of his younger sister. Oh well! If I think of all that, then I know I'll get depressed. Well, here's the math classroom. I can't wait.

Thank God that math went by quickly! Lana kept bugging me about Lilly's strike. I guess she thinks I agree wit hit, so that makes me a dork. It's not my fault that my best friend takes things way too seriously. Anyway, now school's over. I just have to find Lilly and Michael and then we can go to their house. I'm actually looking forward to the sleep over now, though. At least Michael will be there. I found Lilly at her locker. She saw me and walked over.

"Well, now we just have to find Michael and then we can go. It's just like him to make us wait." She looked a little angry, so I decided not to say anything. After about 10 min. Michael walked up to us. He smiled at me and Lilly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to do some more stuff with the computers before I left." He then turned to me.

"Hey, Thermopolis. Ready to spend 2 days with us at home? I just know you'll have fun. At least, that is, if Lilly doesn't drive you crazy." Lilly smacked him over the head for saying that. This is normal for them, though. We headed outside and got into the limo. Lars is driving us to Lilly and Michael's house, but then he gets a 2 day vacation.

When we got to their house, we all piled out and headed up to the door. Michael unlocked the door and we all went in. Their parents were away right now, so the house was empty. Lilly went into the kitchen and found a note from their parents. She read it out loud.

"We went shopping for groceries and then we're going out to eat. We'll be back around 7:00, so don't worry. Love, Mom and Dad." I carried my stuff over to Lilly's room and set it down. She has such a messy room. I thought mine was bad, but at least I can see my floor! I went back into the den just as Michael was calling in a pizza.

"Yeah, I want a large cheese pizza. That's all. Thanks! Bye. The pizza should be here in about 20 min." He walked over to his room and went inside. I wish he wouldn't always disappear every time I come over, but if he didn't then Lilly would yell at him. Lilly was looking over her petition, so I just decided to sit on the couch and watch some tv until the pizza came.

After we ate, me and Lilly went into the den and pulled out Sleepless In Seattle. It's such a touching movie! I knew Michael would probably have a bad remark about it, though. He only likes Star Wars and Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Don't get me wrong. I love Star Wars, too, and watch Buffy occasionally, but I also love romantic movies. So, we sat there watching it while eating some popcorn. I decided that I was very thirsty and I had a kernel stuck in my throat anyway, so I went into the kitchen. I was just about to reach the refrigerator, when all of a sudden I slid on water on the floor that I hadn't seen until I had fallen flat on my back and my left arm. Then everything went black.

(Author's Note: Okay, I'm done with the first chapter. So, how do you like it? I'll try and update tomorrow if I can. Please Review!)


	2. A Trip To The Hospital

A Trip To The Hospital

When I opened my eyes, I saw Lilly standing over me. She looked very pale with a worried expression on her face. Of course, I probably would to if I walked into my kitchen and saw my best friend lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Mia, are you okay? What happened? Can you hear me?" She talked so fast, I could hardly catch a word she said. The only thing I could think about was the throbbing pain in my left arm. I tried to move it, but there was too much pain.

"Lilly, I'm okay. I think I just slipped on some water. My arm hurts really bad, though. I can't even move it." She helped me up and brought me over to the kitchen chair.

"So, you can't even move your arm? It looks like it's swelling up. I think maybe you broke it." Oh great! I've never broken anything before, believe it or not.

"Michael, can you come in here?" Please, anything but making Michael see me like this! I guess a sleep over wasn't such a good idea, after all. Michael walked in without his shirt on again. I could feel my face turn beet red.

"What's going on? Whoa, what happened to your arm, Thermopolis?"

"For you information, wise guy, we think she broke her arm. She slipped on some water and fell. What do you think? Does it look broken?" My face feels like it's on fire, I'm blushing so much. Michael walked over to me and felt of my arm. Any other time I would have loved this, but now I just cried out in pain. What a turn on.

"I think it is broken. We need to get some ice on it and take her to the hospital. Lilly, get the ice pack from the freezer. Don't worry, Mia, everything will be okay." He actually squeezed my hand and smiled at me! For a minute, the pain went away. It came back too soon, though. Lilly came back with the ice pack and put it on my arm. I winced when the cold surface touched my skin.

"How are we supposed to get to the doctor, Michael? Mom and dad have the car. They said they wouldn't be home until 7:00, so we still have an hour." That's okay with me. I don't want to go to the hospital anyway. That place gives me the creeps.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance. I know it's not a big emergency, but she needs to get it looked at as soon as possible." He went over to the phone and dialed 911. This is so humiliating! I just want the floor to open up and swallow me. He hung up the phone then.

"They said they'd be here in about 10 min. I'll go get a shirt on, so be ready when they come." He jogged down the hallway and went into his room. He can be pretty bossy when he has to take charge. I like it, though.

About 10 min. later, we heard a knock on the door. Michael went over and opened it. There stood 2 paramedics. I really wish I were invisible! They came over and looked at my arm. They poked at it and bent it until tears were rolling down my cheeks. I felt Michael squeeze my shoulder.

"Yes, this arm is broken. We'll get you to the hospital and the doctor can put a cast on it." They led me to the ambulance and I got in the back. Michael and Lilly piled in after me. At least I don't have to go alone.

We arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes later and the paramedics led us into the waiting room.

"The doctor should be with you soon. We just need one of you to sign in." He pointed to the desk where you sign in, so Lilly went over an did that. Michael turned to me and smiled.

"So, how are you doing?" I love his eyes. Focus, Mia, focus!

"It hurts a lot but other than that I'm okay, I guess. Sorry to be so much trouble. You probably never expected that you'd end up in a hospital waiting room tonight, did you." He laughed and shook his head. Lilly came back and sat down beside me.

"They said that you would be next. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait. I forgot to leave mom and dad a note, so I hope we get home before them."

Time went by really slowly. Ten minutes turned into twenty and twenty turned into thirty. I was just about to fall a sleep, when all of a sudden I heard my name.

"Mia Thermopolis, the doctor will see you now." I walked over to the nurse and followed her down the hall into a small room.

"You can sit here on this examining table and your friends can sit on these chairs. Doctor Morgan will be in soon." I hate it when they say that it's your turn, but then you have to wait a little bit longer anyway. It makes no sense. We waited for about 3 min. Then the door knob turned and Doctor Morgan walked in. He's a tall man with a bald spot on the top of his head. I suddenly got very nervous.

"So, Mia Thermopolis. right? It says here that you broke your arm. How did this happen?" Great, now I have to tell my stupid little story again.

"Well, I was walking into the kitchen and didn't see the puddle of water that was on the floor. So, I slipped on it and fell on my arm." He came over and gently poked at it and bent it a little. I wish people would stop doing that!

"We'll need to put a cast on it tonight. It shouldn't take too long. Maybe 30 min. at the most. I'll get everything together, so just relax." That's like telling a pig not to snort.

After he was done, he gave me a list of things that I could and couldn't do with my cast. It feels so weird to have a cast on. My arm feels so bulgy now. I feel like an even bigger nerd! We were walking out of the office, when all of a sudden Lilly gasped. We turned to her and asked what was wrong.

"How are we supposed to get home? We came in the ambulance and they won't take us back home." Could this night get any better? Now we're stranded in the hospital.

"Why don't we try and call mom and dad, Lilly, and see if they're at home. Do you have your cell phone?" She got it out of her purse and punched in their phone number. She stood there waiting for a while, waiting for someone to pick up.

"No one's there, guys."

(Author's Note: So, what do you think? Now they're stranded in the hospital. It's going to get pretty funny, you'll see. Please Review!)


	3. The Ride Home

The Ride Home

"There must be some way that we can get home. I mean, you don't hear of teenagers just getting stranded at the hospital. We could call a taxi." Me and Lilly looked at Michael. Why hadn't we thought of that? I feel really stupid sometimes. I turned to Lilly.

"Do you have any money? I didn't bring my purse, since I was in so much pain at the time." Lilly took out her wallet and looked through it.

"I only have one dollar. I spent the rest on that new sweater I got. You know that one with the hearts on it..." I interrupted her.

"Who cares about your sweater! We need to get home!" Michael walked over to us.

"Guys, just calm down. We don't need to take a taxi. There's other ways, I'm sure, to get home." Then, an idea just popped into my head.

"What are we worried about? I'm a princess! Everyone knows that now, so all I need to do is ask someone if they could help us out with some money. Desperate times call for desperate measures." I walked over to the lady at the main desk. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Hello, don't you recognize me?

"Well, you see, I broke my arm tonight and me and my friends need to get home. We came in the ambulance and we don't have enough money for a taxi. I was just wondering if you could help me, Princess Mia Thermopolis, somehow get home?" There, that

wasn't the best little speech but who cares? Maybe she'll go for it. She smiled and laughed. Is that a good sign?

"Oh, I know who you are. I have a niece who is crazy about you. She says that she wants to be a princess when she grows up. You know, her birthday is coming up soon and I haven't gotten her a present yet. Would you mind signing this paper so I could give it to her? It would really make her day."

"I'll do that if you help me and my friends out, deal?" I know it's terrible for the princess to be making deals with someone that she doesn't even know, but I really want to get out of here. She got a pen and some paper out. She handed them to me and then she got her wallet out. I signed my name and handed it back to her. She handed me a twenty dollar bill. Wow! I was thinking just like a ten or something, but I'll go with this.

"Thanks for the money!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked back to Michael and Lilly. They looked a little shocked.

"What? I am the princess, after all. Now, let's get out of here before something else happens." We walked out the front door and went up the sidewalk. We got a taxi and climbed in. I hate taxis but I didn't really care right then. I was so tired from all that had happened anyway. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I was just about to fall a sleep, when all of a sudden the taxi lurched forward really hard. I grabbed onto Lilly and the seat. The taxi driver started cussing.

"That driver just rear ended me! What's the matter with people these days? They actually let nuts drive. Who cares about other people!" Okay, so he's really upset. At least the car can still run. It's probably just a small scratch or something. We continued down the street. We had gotten about 4 minutes farther down, when the taxi lurched so much this time that it pushed the car forward. We were slung all over the back seat at the impact of the hit. The taxi driver got out and went over to the car behind us. I could hear them yelling a lot at each other, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Maybe they would get it all worked out soon and we could continue. The taxi driver came back and sat in the driver's seat.

"So, sir, are we going soon?" I just had to know how much longer until we got home. He turned to me with a very angry expression. I guess I should have just remained quiet.

"Of course we're not going! That weirdo rear ended me two times and messed up my lights! I need you guys as my witnesses. I just have to call the police and then we'll wait for them to arrive." Maybe I could use the whole "I'm a princess" speech again.

(Author's Note: Okay, not the best of chapters, I know. Sorry it's so short, but I have a lot of homework today that I need to work on. Also, I apologize for the last chapter's ending. I should have thought more about the possibilities of transportation. So, that's why I added the taxi in this chapter. So, now they might have to be witnesses, but Mia has a few tricks up her sleeve on ways to get out of it. Don't forget to review!)


	4. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

I turned to Lilly and Michael. They looked really upset, too.

"So, what should we do? He wants us to be witnesses. The police can take forever to arrive anyway." Lilly closed her eyes for a minute, a sign that she's thinking. Her eyes then opened wide and she practically shouted her idea.

"Why don't we just call your dad? I'm sure he'll come and get us out of this mess!"

"That would probably work if him and Grandmere weren't at a play. You have to turn off your cell phones there."

"Well, what about Lars?"

"He's on vacation now, so I don't know what he's doing. I'll try and give him a call, though. Hand me your cell." After she gave it to me, I punched in his number. I waited and waited, but no one ever picked up. Why wouldn't he pick up? He always does.

"He didn't pick up for some odd reason. So, Michael, do you have any ideas?" He looked at me for a minute and then grabbed the cell from my hands.

"I'll try and call mom and dad. They might be home now. I would think so, at least." He waited for a while and finally some one answered.

"Mom, we're in a very weird situation. Yes, I know there wasn't a note at home and I'm sorry you were worried. Listen, Mia fell in the kitchen tonight and broke her arm. Yes, broke her arm. We took her to the hospital in an ambulance and got a cast put on it. So, now we're in a taxi, but it got rear ended and we're waiting on the police. The driver wants us to be his witnesses but I think Mia really needs to get home and rest. So, you'll come down here, right? We're in front of that clothing store you like. I forgot the name, but…yeah that's the one! I think we'll be here for a while. Thanks, Mom. Bye.

"Mom and dad are coming as soon as they can. They just got in. They sounded really worried about you, Mia. They'll probably give you special treatment when we get home." He smiled at me and I felt my face turn red again. Lilly saw this and snorted. She raised up from her seat and poked the taxi driver in the shoulder.

"Hey, mister! My parents are coming to get us, so we don't really need to be witnesses do we? I mean, it's obvious that it's not your fault. The guy rear ended you. I'm sure the police will understand all of that." He turned around and glared at us.

"Don't you realize that the police don't believe hardly anyone these days? A person has to have witnesses!" I just had a great thought!

"Well, do you have a piece of paper or something?" He looked a little confused, but got some out of his glove compartment and handed me paper and a pen. I wrote down something and handed it back to him. He read it out loud.

"This taxi driver was rear ended two times tonight. I know because I was one of the passengers. I'm Princess Mia Thermopolis, so I'm not lying. I know you probably don't trust this, since you didn't see me writing this, but I'm really telling the truth. My friends are with me, Lilly and Michael Moscovites. If you need another witness just get a hold of my dad. Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerald Grimaldi Renaldo is my father. Just call him and he'll tell you that this is my writing. Thank you very much,

Princess Mia Thermopolis." I know, it's not my best idea but I am desperate. The driver looked at me.

"You think this is going to work? I just told you that the police don't trust anyone!"

"Well, I am the princess and I was a witness, so it's going to work, okay?" He just turned around in his seat and started hitting his head on the steering wheel. Talk about stressed out! So, we sat there for about 10 minutes and then finally Lilly's parents arrived. We got out of the cab and went over to their car. Their mom hugged them both and then turned to me. She looked at my arm and reached out to put her arm around me.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Mia. I'm also sorry that we weren't home to help you guys. We'll get you home and put you to bed. Oh, by the way, do we need to help this taxi driver? You said that he got into a wreck." I gave her a tired smile.

"Don't worry, I helped him out. Let's just go home."

(Author's Note: Well, I was debating on whether to add a chapter or not, since I've been so busy but I decided I would. I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, though. Sorryལྒ Please Review!)


	5. Special Treatment

Special Treatment

We arrived back at the house and went into the den. I sat on the sofa and was just about to pick up a magazine, when all of a sudden I was surrounded by everyone.

"Mia, honey, do you need anything? Some water or a soda?" Lilly's mom handed me a water bottle, not waiting for my answer. Before I could thank her, Lilly's face popped up in front of mine.

"I'll go get your cd's and cd player. We can still finish watching the movie, right? It was just getting to the good part." She rushed to her room to get my stuff. Michael stood beside me with a pillow in his hands. He raised my arm up very gently and then set it down on the pillow.

"I thought you might want your arm propped up. So, how do you like all this attention? I would say that it makes you feel like a princess, but you already know how that feels." I laughed as I watched him pick up the magazine that I had been reaching for. I smiled and thanked him.

"No problem, Thermopolis. If you need anything, just yell. I'll be close by." With saying that, he headed to his room and shut the door behind him. The only person who hadn't tried to help me was Mr. Moscovites. I guess he didn't want to get in the way. Just then, Lilly came back with much more than just cd's and a cd player.

"Okay, I got your pj's, your cd's, cd player, toenail polish, the face mask ingredients, and some Tylenol for your pain. So, what do you want to do first? Paint our toenails, do the face masks, finish the movie, or listen to cd's?" I really was tired, so I just said we should finish the movie. I was trying really hard not to fall a sleep, but it was very hard! Lilly kept poking at me to keep me awake. Michael even came out of his room a time or two, without his shirt on! It was a wonderful sight and believe me, I was fully awake then. Once the movie was over, we painted our toenails and did the face masks. Lilly's mom kept offering me things or asking me if I felt okay. Lilly seemed a little nicer than normal, too. I hadn't seen too much of Michael, though, sadly.

So, I was sitting on the couch about 20 minutes later. Lilly had gone to the bathroom to wash off her face mask. Mine was supposed to come off when she came out. I was watching some tv and totally oblivious to the world around me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped so much that I almost fell off the couch. Arms went around my waist and pulled me back into a sitting position. I looked up and saw Michael's face above me. We were so close to each other that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Mia. I was just coming to see how you were doing." He looked around the room and then turned back to me. "Where's Lilly at?"

"She went to wash her face mask off. She should be back any minute now." That just reminded me. The face mask that was still on my face! I can't believe Michael is seeing me like this! I turned my head back to the tv screen, hoping he would just walk away. Instead, he sat on the couch beside of me.

"I guess I'll just keep you company until she gets back. I'm sure she won't mind." So, we sat there for about a minute, just staring at the television screen. Just then, I felt his thumb run along my neck. Startled and nervous, I looked over at him with, I guess, a confused expression on my face. He held his thumb up to reveal part of my face mask.

"You had some on your neck, so I just got it off for you. Shouldn't Lilly be out by now. I'm sure that stuff shouldn't be on there for too long." He walked over to the bathroom door and started banging on it.

"Lilly, get out of there! Mia needs to wash her face mask off!"

"Fine, I'm coming out! Gee!" She stomped out of the bathroom and came over to the couch. My face was starting to tingle, so I rushed over to the bathroom. Lilly called to me through the door.

"Mia, how long was yours on anyway?"

"Um, probably around 20 minutes. Why do you ask?" It was silent for a minute, but finally I heard her voice.

"Well, it was only supposed to be on for 13 minutes. How does you face look?" I had just finished washing all the mask off and looked in the mirror. The image staring back at me made me scream.

(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a lot of homework and tests this week. I'll try and update tomorrow, too. Please review!"


	6. Underneath The Face Mask

Underneath The Face Mask

I just couldn't stop screaming! My forehead and cheeks were bright pink and I had little red blotches everywhere on my face! How could I face anyone now! I heard someone banging on the door and backed away from it.

"Mia, are you okay? What's wrong? Is your face okay?" That was Lilly. At least her face is okay. It didn't get ate away by a freaking face mask! I just sat there on the floor, waiting for someone else to ask how I was. There was NO WAY I was leaving this bathroom!

"Mia, you do know that this door is not locked right? We could come in any minute." Oh no! I leaped up and ran over to the door just as it was opening. I pushed it shut really hard and locked the door knob. I could hear footsteps on the other side.

"Lilly, Michael, what happened? We heard screaming. Where's Mia at?" That was their mom. This is so humiliating! First my broken arm, then that looney taxi driver, and now my face!

"Mia, are you in there? Is everything all right?" I guess Mr. Moscivites decided to come out of hiding when he heard me scream. I guess I should answer them before they break down the door to get to me.

"I'm okay. It's just, I left the face mask on too long and my face is really irritated. I don't want to come out until it gets better, please." Smooth, I know.

"Well, if your sure, Mia. There's some cream in the medicine cabinet that might help it. If it doesn't get better in 30 minutes, we should really take a look at it. Okay, sweetheart?" Just like a mother. I got up and went over to the cabinet and pulled out this tube with cream inside. It said it's supposed to help with red, itchy, irritated skin. I hope it helps!

"Thanks and I'll tell you if it doesn't get better." I heard them walk away. I wonder if Michael and Lilly are still out there? Michael probably thinks I'm a big dork now! Why did I ever think I might have a chance with him anyway? I mean, come one, Mia! He's a senior, he's extremely hot, he's smart, and he's your best friend's older brother!

So, I applied the cream to my face and put it back into the cabinet. I sat on the rug and reached for a magazine. I guess I'll just wait for about 30 minutes and then see how it looks. I don't think I can stand to look in the mirror again. So, I sat there for about 10 minutes, when all of a sudden there was a light knock on the door. I wonder who that is?

"Mia, it's Michael. I just wanted to see how you were doing? Is your face any better?" I didn't know. I got up and went over to the mirror. It wasn't as pink, but it itched now. The blotches hadn't gone away yet, though. In other words, I still looked like a freak.

"Well, it looks about the same. It's starting to itch, too." This is so great! I'm here talking about my stupid red face to the boy that I secretly have a crush on! How could my life get any better?

"You know, you don't have to stay in the bathroom. We won't laugh. I mean, I have to see Lilly everyday, so I'm sure it can't be any worse than that." I laughed a little when I heard Lilly holler "I heard that," from across the room.

"I know, but I'd just rather wait at least 20 more minutes. Tell Lilly that."

"Well, okay. I guess I can't get you to come out. I brought you some snacks, though, in case your answer would be no. Just open the door a little and I'll hand them to you. Don't worry, I promise that I won't look." I went over to unlock the door. He handed me a bag of chips and a soda. I then shut the door after he had removed his hand.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Thermopolis. See you in 20 minutes, right?" I smiled a little. Michael can be so sweet at times.

"Right." I went back to my little rug and sat down to eat my chips. I hope 20 minutes passes my quickly.

20 minutes later: Well, I guess I should face the mirror again. I really, really hope it's better this time! I walked over slowly with closed eyes. First I opened one and then the other. The blotches had gone away, but my face was still a bright pink. It looked like someone had painted my face pink. But I did promise I would come out in 20 minutes, so I better before they start bugging me again. I unlocked the door and poked my head out to see if anyone was around. I didn't see anyone, so I made my way slowly over to the couch. I was almost there, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around. There stood Michael without his shirt on! He smiled a little at me.

"I guess I should make a note of never to touch you on the shoulder with out saying something first, huh? So, how are you doing?" I just stood there wishing the ground would swallow me whole.

"Well, the blotches went away but my face is still pink, as you can see. You can laugh if you want to. I know you're just trying to be nice."

"Oh, it's not that bad. It'll get better, don't worry. Anyway, Lilly went to put on her pajamas, so she should be back soon." As if on cue, Lilly came out of her bedroom but stopped when she saw me. Oh boy, here it comes!

"So, you decided to come out of hiding? It's about time." I could tell she was about to fall over with laughter. Just then, she exploded. First with giggles and then with shouts of laughter. I didn't see anything funny about it! Neither did Michael, obviously, because he smacked her over the head.

"Shut up, Lilly! You have no room to laugh. Her's is an improvement over yours." So, that made them start arguing. I went over and sat down on the couch. I just wish my mom would come home and rescue me from all of this.

(Author's Note: Okay, I gotta go eat supper, so here it is! I'll try and update tomorrow if I can. Don't forget...review!)


	7. Luck Sometimes Can Change

Luck Sometimes Can Change

Finally it was time to go to bed. Mom would be home tomorrow and she would take me home so I can forget about everything. I followed Lilly into her room and went over to the corner where I left my sleeping bag. After I got it unrolled, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I looked at my face and winced a little. It was still a little pink but not as bad. I still looked like a freak, though. After I finished brushing my teeth, I went back into Lilly's room and crawled into my sleeping bag. I looked over at Lilly, only to see that she was knocked out. I guess all of the excitement wore her out. Or all of the laughing that she did. HaHa. I was pretty tired myself, so it probably wouldn't take me too long to fall a sleep. I laid my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes. Sure enough, sleep quickly took over me.

I woke up the next morning to find the sun shining in my eyes. I looked over to Lilly's bed but she was already gone. I got out of my sleeping bag and headed into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and was thrilled to see that I looked normal again. As normal as I can look, that is. After that, I headed into the kitchen where I found Lilly and Michael eating breakfast. Lilly turned to me when she heard my foot steps.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. It's about time you joined us. Oh, and I see that your face is better. That's good." Whatever happened to a simple "good morning"? Michael gave Lilly a cold stare but then smiled at me. It made my stomach do flips.

"I knew it would get better. So, what do you want for breakfast? Cereal, waffles, toast, a muffin, scrambled eggs..." I had to interrupt him. We could be here forever if he kept listing everything!

"Okay, okay, I get it! I think I'll just have some cereal. Thanks anyway, though." I went and got the Cheerios box and poured myself a bowl. I sat down across from Michael and started to eat. He looked up from the computer magazine he was reading and looked at me. I could feel myself blush, again!

"So, what time's your mom coming to pick you up?" Oh, is that all? I could handle this.

"I think she said she'd be here around 11:00. Why do you want to know?" I know, that sounds rude. I didn't mean for it to, though. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just wondering." That was odd. I turned my attention to Lilly who was reading a Seventeen magazine. She was sucking on a piece of her hair! Maybe I'll just look at my cereal.

After breakfast, me and Lilly got dressed. I decided to wear a jean skirt and a cute, light blue t-shirt. I looked pretty good, even for me. I wonder where Michael went to? Just then, I heard a guitar. I went over to Michael's room, thinking it was coming from that direction. I peeked my head into the room and saw Michael sitting on his bed playing his guitar. I didn't even know he had a guitar! He was extremely good, too. I didn't want him to see me watching him, so I was about to back up when all of a sudden my flip flop tripped me. I almost fell backwards but I grabbed onto the door frame to save my fall. Unfortunately, Michael had heard the whole thing and came rushing over to the door to see what was happening. We just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so I decided to just say something.

"You play really well." I know, you can't get much more stupid than that. I just panicked! He looked at me really hard but then started to smile.

"So, you really liked it? You're not just lying?"

"No, no, of course not! It's really good! I didn't know you even played the guitar." He led me into his room and I sat down on his desk chair. This has got to be one of those moments that I will never forget! He went over to the bed and pulled out a box from underneath it. He got a piece of paper out of it and laid it on his lap.

"I also write a few songs. Would you like to here one?" I nodded and he started to play. He had a great voice! He sang a song about a girl that he loves but she doesn't know how he feels. If only I could be that girl! He finished the song and I began to clap. I didn't know that Michael was so gifted! I mean, sure he has the brains and the looks, but he's also musically gifted!

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Does it make you think of anything?" Oh, great! He's going to ask me questions! I'll probably look stupid, as usual. I thought about the song but it really didn't make me think of that much.

"Um, I guess it's just talking about love. Almost every song does now, anyway." He looked kind of like he expected more, but that would make no sense. He reached over and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. Our faces were so close! This could be the moment that I've been dreaming of! Instead of kissing me, though, he whispered something in my ear.

"Just think really hard about it." He pulled back and just then the door bell rang. I just sat there in shock! What was I supposed to think about? Was that song about me or something? Lilly then walked in and said that my mom had come to pick me up early. I got up and headed for the door. Michael winked at me and, of course, I blushed again. After Lilly had shut the door, she grabbed my wrist and turned me towards her.

"What were you doing in Michael's bedroom!" I should have know she'd get upset.

"He was just playing his guitar for me. How come you never told me he could play?" She just shrugged.

"I never really though about it. Anyway, I got all your stuff packed up and gave it to Lars. Your mom's at the door." We reached the door and found my mom talking to Lilly's parents. She turned to me and smiled.

"Mia, I hope you behaved yo...oh my, what happened to your arm!" I actually had forgotten about my cast. I was starting to get used to it. Mrs. Moscovites explained everything and soon my mom was calmed down.

"I'm gone for 2 days and you go and hurt yourself! I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you." I thanked Lilly and her parents as me and mom were walking out the door. I turned back to wave at Lilly and saw Michael standing there, too. He was holding a piece of paper that said this: **The song was about a fairy tale that includes a very important princess.**

I could have leaped for joy! It all made sense now! Finally, my luck was changing!

(Authors' Note: Okay, this is the last chapter. I wasn't really planning for it to be, but it is now. Please review and tell me what you think!)


End file.
